Chocolat
by Sorella della Luna
Summary: When Antonio introduces Lovino to chocolate.


**CHOCOLAT**

Lovino sat down beside the window munching on some tomatoes that Antonio had left for him before the bastard went off on one of his various expeditions. Lovino just stared into the distance, waiting because he did not bother to ask the idiot about when he was coming back because that would make it look like he was concerned when he was not…definitely not for that idiot. But fine, he had to admit that there was a very tiny part in him that missed having someone do everything for him.

And as if God had heard his thoughts, Lovino spotted a certain green-eyed Spaniard making his way into the house. Lovino quickly ducked so that Antonio wouldn't accuse him of missing him again and it would end up turning into a huge spat with Antonio insisting that Lovino had missed him while he was away and Lovino would keep on denying it. But the next day, all was forgotten and Antonio was back to doing everything for his adorable little tomato.

But this time, Antonio seemed to have something with him and Lovino was pretty curious as to what it was.

"Lovi, are you there?"

The Spaniard's voice seemed to echo all throughout the huge house. He could hear Lovino stomping his feet and sure enough, the hot-blooded Italian appeared in front of him, looking as flushed as ever, just like one of the tomatoes he grew out in his garden.

"What, _bastardo_?"

"Aww…The tomato hasn't changed even just a bit! That's adorable!"

"Beh. That's not true. I grew taller! I'm pretty sure!"

"Sure you did, Lovi. Oh, by the way, I brought you something from one of my colonies!"

Antonio got out some cocoa beans, put some of it on his palm and held out his palm to Lovino.

"What are those things? They look like bird poop," Lovino said, obviously intrigued by the new object Antonio had brought into the house.

"They're called cocoa beans, Lovi. And you can make some x—xo—chocolat from it!"

"What the hell is a chocolat?"

"It's one of the best things ever! You have to try it Lovi! You just have to or else you're missing out on a lot!"

"But how the hell do you eat that thing? It looks like poop!"

"I'll prepare some for you. Wait a bit, okay, Lovi?"

"I always wait, bastard."

Antonio pinched Lovi's cheeks one last time before he went to the kitchen to start preparing Lovino some chocolat while Lovino waited patiently and resorted to staring out at the window again.

The Spaniard was humming while preparing the drink for Lovino and this obviously annoyed the Italian. The bastard always hummed these stupid tunes and he didn't even know what the hell they were. It made him want to punch the bastard sometimes but Lovino just resorted to puffing his cheeks to show that he was obviously irritated and avoiding the Spaniard's eyes.

Because there was something in those stupid green eyes of his that made him stick with the idiot, no matter how stupid he was or how much of a bastard he was. There was something within Antonio that made even he, Lovino Vargas, probably one of the most spoiled kids in the world, obey him. And it irked Lovino because this meant he had a weakness and Antonio might use it to hurt him someday and Lovino was scared of that. He was scared of anything that had to do with seeing Antonio's more dangerous side that he had always heard of.

It sucked how he'll never resist the asshole.

"Lovi, chocolat's ready! Come over here."

Lovino walked over to the kitchen and Antonio had with him some brown drink thing and he had gotten out some of the sugar.

"Try it raw first, Lovi. Now, it might taste a bit terrible at first but. . ."

"BLECH. THIS THING IS DISGUSTING."

Chocolat, without the sugar, tasted like a blend of spicyness and bitterness. Obviously, Lovino was not used to this at all as he spit out the drink.

"This thing's really disgusting, idiot. Why'd you even make me drink it?"

Antonio just grinned and added some sugar to the drink. Lovino watched as he poured some of the sugar into the cup and swirled it with the teaspoon. Then, Antonio took a sip of the drink and smiled.

"Try it now, Lovi! It's much better."

Lovino raised his eyebrow at the Spaniard. Surely that teaspoon of sugar must not have done much? Or did it? He had no idea. However, if this did give him a stomachache, at least Lovino knew who to blame for this.

Lovino took the cup from Antonio and gulped. The chocolat looked the same, probably a shade lighter or something but he was not entirely sure since he'd only seen the drink without the sugar once and Lovino wasn't exactly someone who had an unusually photographic memory.

Lovino took a sip.

And then he looked at Antonio who remained grinning expectantly.

"Is it any good now, Lovi?"

"Are you trying to fool me? This is fucking amazing, especially coming from an idiot like you!"

Antonio giggled as he put his face closer to the boy's and their foreheads sort of touched and it made Lovino feel all warm inside. The chocolat wasn't helping much either. But he felt warm, and reassured that this person would never hurt him and that he could trust him because he was Antonio. And Antonio was kind of like chocolat, with that spicy, bitter side to him but at the same time, he also made him feel warm and sure of himself and of everything.

_end_

* * *

**Author's Note: **When you have homework regarding the history of chocolate and it just happens that the first chocolate factories opened in Spain, my mind just wanders off to these delusions in my head of our dear little Spain introducing chocolate to our beloved Lovi :3 I had to write this down. Forgive me if it's random and inaccurate. I got too lazy to do my research so please do pretend that Italy was still Spain's colony back in the early 17th century, if ever Italy wasn't XD (This is what you call too lazy to research) And gah, whatever. I just really wanted to write this. :-D

Hope you had fun reading this and reviews are very much appreciated~!


End file.
